


Lukewarm

by bluefallenfandomwallflowers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean takes a bath, Episode: s12e16 Ladies Drink Free, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Season/Series 12, Smut, So does Cas, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefallenfandomwallflowers/pseuds/bluefallenfandomwallflowers
Summary: Dean takes a bath and invites Cas to join him.~ Post Episode: Season 12 Episode 16 Ladies Drink Free ~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies!
> 
> I know this is a little late, but I felt inclined to write it because wHY DIDN'T THEY FREAKING CALL CAS OR SOMETHING!? NOT EVEN A TEXT, YA'LL! IT KINDA PISSED ME OFF...
> 
> Anyway, I am totally NOT bitter.
> 
> :) <3 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean settles back in the huge bathtub, his toes spreading out on the porcelain rim as he sighs so heavily he has to suck in more oxygen like a drowning man. Bubbles are piled over him, smelling of raspberries, and the water is hot enough to make his skin a pleasant red.

It’s the ultimate relaxation, an endeavor that will probably leave Sam pounding at his door in the morning when he is refusing to leave. Dean is definitely seeing the tiny perks in hanging around with Mick and his fancy shoes. Maybe this is taking it too far, but Dean is feeling too damn good to care. They don’t have to check out until the morning anyway.

His neck rests opposite the faucet, and he waits, on the precipice of sleep when finally—

_Knock, knock._

“Yeah, um, it’s unlocked,” Dean flounders, praying to Chuck above that it’s not an unsuspecting maid about to receive an unplanned peepshow.

The bathroom door edges open without a squeak of protest and he grins up at Cas who has one eyebrow plucked up in surprise and slim fingers wrapped around the handle almost nervously.

“Dean?”

“Isn’t it amazing?” Dean lets his eyelids fall again, shifting so his ass doesn’t stick uncomfortable to the bottom of the tub. “This place has three stars, man. _Three_!”

“It _is_ much more elegant than your previous accommodations.” He listens as Cas moves further into the spacious bathroom. Finally, he sighs again and squints up at the angel who still looks confused and even a bit uncomfortable.

“Wanna join me?”

“Are you sure? You seem more relaxed than you have in years.”

“And why wouldn’t I want to spend that time with you?”

Cas’ smile is sweet, and the strain in his shoulders melts away. Dean returns it, sitting up and attempting to flatten some of bubbles as Cas sheds his clothing, smooth, tan skin revealed steadily. He tries to hide his building arousal, clearing his throat and instead sticking to the same warm smile that keeps making its way to his lips.

Dropping in gracefully, Cas breathes out slowly, moaning gently as he too is encased in solitude beneath a litany of scents and feeling that could possibly be a dream. The bathtub isn’t exactly fitting for two grown men, but Dean doesn’t mind sliding his leg against Cas’, earning another eyebrow raise, this time suggestive.

“You said it was urgent,” Cas grumbles. He palms over the bubbles, smirking.

“And it is! The water was getting cold.”

With a laugh, Cas skims his foot over Dean’s other shin, their legs now a tangled mess. The water sways around them in their moment of silence. Eventually, Cas’ hands travel down to Dean’s foot, his thumbs pressing hard in a leisurely massage against his sole that makes Dean groan in satisfaction.

“Missed you,” he says, eyes opening again to show that he means it. To look Cas in the eye and tell him with more than words.

Cas gets it though. He always does, with bashful eyes and soft fingers on his ankle. “I missed you too. I really do apologize. I… I’ve been busy. Looking for Kelly Kline.”

Dean nods, but something still goes unspoken. He eyes Cas warily before gently pulling his foot away, moving forward with a frown, his back unsticking noisily. “And?”

“And… I’ve had help.”

“What kind of help?”

Cas sighs heavily, bending his leg. “Heaven. The angels?”

Dean sucks in a breath, unsure about his own reaction towards Cas’ confession. “Huh.”

“I was going to tell you, but I didn’t want to worry you.”

“You always worry me, Cas.” Dean shakes his head, but smiles lightly. “Look, I think I’m a little _too_ relaxed at the moment to really think that through. But as long as you keep us updated and keep yourself safe... I- I guess I have something to tell you too.”

Cas looks thoughtful, relieved. And then nervous again. “What is it?”

“Sam and I… We’re sort of working with the British Men of Letters?”

That gets him narrowed blue eyes that instantly fill with heated concern. “ _Dean…_ I don’t trust them.”

“Doesn’t mean I do either!”

Cas gives him a look and Dean grimaces, realizing how his statement seems flimsy as hell. “Look, okay, yes. This is probably a bad idea.”

“You think?”

“Hey! I’m not the one working with a bunch of flighty assholes!”

They glare at each other.

“Okay, maybe I am too.” Dean leans forward and grasps the hand Cas’ has scrubbing over his own jaw. “Look. I’m not sure what these douchebags are up to or if they’re planning to take us out or something. But, Sam joined them behind my back and even though I’m pissed at him for it, I’m willing to compromise. In a way. I have a plan.”

“I understand that… I am also doing that, ‘in a way.’” Cas doesn’t expand, waving his hand and lowering his gaze.

“Just… I’ll be careful if you are,” Dean says softly.

“Okay. Okay, I can… Try.”

“Me too.” He grins again. “And you’re lucky. If I wasn’t this comfortable right now we’d probably be arguing for the rest of the night.”

“Good. I wasn’t planning on _arguing_ …” Cas tilts his head and Dean licks his lips.

“Mkay.”

Yet again smooth in his actions, Cas surges forward into Dean’s lap and kisses him, hands coming up to hold his face. Dean moans, reciprocating like his life depends on it, palms gripping at Cas’ back.

He gasps when they brush together, the water making everything steamy and hot, Cas running his hand down Dean’s chest. Cas takes his surprise and slides his tongue into Dean’s mouth, pressed so close against him Dean doesn’t know how he’ll let go. Bubbles rise up and Cas wholeheartedly swipes them away with an annoyed growl.

Dean would laugh, but then Cas is taking them both in hand, taking no prisoners as he jerks them fast and hard, his mouth all over Dean’s jaw and neck. “Fuck, I’ve _missed_ you,” Cas divulges, arching his back and carding his fingers through Dean’s hair.

His breath staggers, his head resting back on the lip of the tub, letting Cas lead the way.

Dean just stares as Cas’ eyes flutter, his normally cotton candy colored lips kissed a deep red. The water sloshes just above Dean’s shoulders, and his insides are churning delightfully as Cas strokes his length. He’s about as hard as a rock by now, not going to last much longer.

Cas meets his eyes, smiling much too kindly for them both to be in the middle of sex. “Come for me, Dean,” he whispers, kissing the corner of Dean’s mouth.

That does it.

Everything tilts in absolute ecstasy as Cas rubs them together, tight, hitting his own climax. Dean feels sated, sinking till the water is up to his chin. He lets Cas rest on his chest afterwards, playing with the tips of his hair, wet from their previous antics. “Damn, Cas, you wore me out,” Dean says.

Cas rests his forearm on the tub behind Dean’s head, squinting. “I hope that doesn’t mean we’ll be going to bed anytime soon.”

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Dean jokes, but Cas visibly tenses up.

Their eyes meet again and Dean can feel the knot rolling up in his stomach. A flash of Cas bleeding black pops up in his mind and he rubs at his temples. “I’m sorry,” Cas says quietly, sitting back, fingertips soothing over Dean’s jaw before dropping into the water dejectedly. “I just… I can’t get it out of my mind, Dean.”

“The barn? Me neither, I just—”

“No, Dean.” Cas cups his face, shaking his head. “You. Sacrificing yourself. You just—you almost _died_. I know that maybe I shouldn’t think about it. Or worry, since you seem to put yourself in those situations often, but _fuck_ , Dean.” His chest tightens as Cas covers his mouth with both hands, eyelashes fanning over his fingernails. His eyes are wet and not from the bath. “I don’t want to ruin this night, Dean, but I can’t get over it. I just can’t.” Cas looks absolutely heartbroken. His eyes are like sapphires, but the tears make Dean’s bones ache and echo. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, Cas.” Dean quickly embraces him, nosing into Cas’ neck. He can detect his own sorrow rising. “I feel the same. I keep replaying that night over and over again… I know. I’m so sorry.”

The water is starting to dull down to a stingy lukewarm, but Cas is still snug in his lap, his sad eyes deep. “This wasn’t my plan for tonight, just to let you know,” Dean says, smiling into Cas’ hair.

Cas huffs out a short laugh, wipes at his face. “Mine either. I wasn’t planning on becoming emotional.”

“It’s kinda unavoidable when it comes to us though, huh?”

“It seems. Would you like to get out of here?”

“I thought we already got to that part…”

Cas is still rolling his eyes as they dry off, ruffling up Dean’s hair with a bearclaw colored towel before gripping his arms and kissing him soft. They slowly stagger towards the unbelievably comfy king sized bed and Dean can’t help bfut sort of send a thought of gratitude towards Douchebag No. 1 of the BMOL.

But then Dean remembers and slowly pries Cas away for a minute, still holding on to him close. “I… I forgot to tell you. Claire was here and--”

“She called me. Earlier today.”

“And…”

“And she told me she loved me.”

Dean perks up with a surprised grin. “Really?”

“Yes. I was a little hurt that you didn’t call to tell me,” Cas admits, causing Dean to hang his head slightly. “ _But_ , she explained that everything flew by so quickly that there wasn’t really a quiet moment in the midst of it.”

“That’s true… But still, man, I’m sorry. That’s on us.” Dean caresses Cas’ cheek. He’s aware that his fingers smell faintly of raspberries and Cas’ lips tilt up. “We should have let you in on everything. Especially if…” He shakes his head again and again, because it hurts too much to think about.

Claire dead, Cas dead. It hurts so bad.

“I wasn’t going to let her go, though,” Dean says, sitting on the edge of the bed and bringing Cas down with him. “I think that’s why it didn’t really cross my mind. Because I wasn’t going to give up hope. I wasn’t going to have a bad reason for calling you.”

“I understand.” Cas kisses his forehead and holds onto him so tightly Dean laughs. “I’m just glad she’s okay. That _you’re_ okay.”

Nodding, Dean lets his cheek rest on Cas’ shoulder. His eyelashes catch at water droplets sticking to Cas’ warm skin and he breathes deeply. “I know we both have to leave soon, so let’s make a promise to make this night count,” he brightens up, tugging at Cas’ waist to bring him even closer. “Kay?”

“I promise,” Cas agrees, wiping water from Dean’s nose. “I will most certainly not be letting this go to waste.”

Dean kisses him again and they adjourn to the sheets.


End file.
